Momentos disparejos
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la Junjou Terrorist, en situaciones comunes que les hacen una pareja bastante dispareja y única. Después de todo ¿quién dijo que amar era fácil? TERRORIST DRABBLES
1. Edad

Situaciones de la vida diaria de Miyagi You y Takatsuki Shinobu, cada capítulo constará de una palabra sobre la cual se basará la "diferencia" en ese campo a explotar (la edad, por ejemplo).

Aquí no tengo que extenderme tanto como en Amor Yaoi, así que me limitaré a publicar seguidos los dos primeros drabbles para cumplir con el ritmo. Por cuestiones de espacio, estarán incongruentes los capítulos de este mismo fic en ambas páginas pero el contenido será exactamente el mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Edad  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:** Ninguna  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 188

1. Edad

El principal problema al cual se enfrentaban en su relación, no solo era la bien marcada diferencia de personalidades, si no el pronunciado y pesante contraste de edades…por Dios ¡eran un niño y un adulto mayor! Miyagi tenia la edad para ser su padre y, con un poco de esfuerzo, _decía el chico, _ inclusive podría llegar a ser su abuelo; cosa que negaba el docente, alegando que quien fue su esposa _y por cierto, su hermana mayor_ compartía con él una edad cercana; realidad que al universitario no le causaba gracia alguna.

–¡Mi hermana no parece una vieja, pero tú sí! – reprochaba cada que podía, sacándole un cansino suspiro al mayor –Shinobu-chin, no se dé que tanto te quejas…además, te gustan maduros ¿no? – contestaba cuando el tema salía a colisión, restándole importancia al asunto aplicando el tono indiferente y relajado que enervaba al cabellos castaño, logrando así que se fuera a cualquier otra parte a bufar solo.

Cuando regresaba _unas horas después_ un sonrojo suave y una cristalina mirada evasiva era lo que hacía falta para que el chico fuera disculpado, aunque muchas veces ignoraba ese detalle.


	2. Altura

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Altura  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:** Ninguna  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 337

2. Altura

Otro gran dilema que se arraigaba en la diferencia de edades, era también la marcada diferencia de estaturas. Miyagi le llevaba cómodamente unos 20 cm y eso podía ser tan ventajoso como desventajoso. Los peores casos eran cuando de comprar ropa se trataba ¡que pesadilla! Las tallas nunca coincidían para el mismo modelo de prenda y cuando se daba la rareza de haber suficiente abastecimiento era muy difícil encontrar un estilo de prenda que abarcara ambas categorías de edades sin hacer lucir a Shinobu como un amargado prematuro y a Miyagi como un viejo ridículo. _Todo por capricho del universitario, empeñado en agotar las ofertas 2x1 en los almacenes departamentales._

–Ni que fuésemos gemelos, Shinobu-chin– se quejaba en una ocasión el adulto con dos prendas exactamente iguales en sus manos –No, pero es una forma común en Australia para identificar a las parejas con mensajes complementarios en las camisas, como los llaveros y collares– mientras decía eso, y buscaba un segundo par de remeras; el japonés de cabellos azabache detalló mejor aquellos _mensajes_…eran increíblemente vergonzosos, además de ¡iguales! Empezaba a preguntarse si realmente _debían _decir exactamente lo mismo ¿no que se 'complementaban'?

–Shinobu-chin– llamó, buscando su atención –¿Qué? – volteó a verlo de reojo, mientras alcanzaba a visualizar la caja de pago y una larga fila tras ella –¿Estas camisas no deben decir exactamente lo mismo, cierto? – inquirió, casi seguro de la _obvia _respuesta –¿De qué hablas viejo? Es evidente que no, se complementan las frases en la camisa de la mujer y el hombre-–como si fuese tan claro como que el cielo es azul, agregó con suficiencia –Pero como somos dos hombres, hay que comprarlas con el mismo mensaje, por eso obtuve un kit de costura y bordaré el mensaje de tu camisa para cambiarlo– al llegar a la larga fila de pago, Miyagi prefirió no interrogar sobre _quien _bordaría la tela ni que diría… así que se apresuró a buscar por otra parte de la tienda departamental buenos y prácticos _manuales de bordado y costura_.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que escribo de la Terrorist, y procuro buscarle la vuelta al estilo "Terrorista" de los momentos cotidianos que pueden vivir estos dos. Espero haya sido de su agrado esta peculiar pareja =3 ¡Gracias por leer! Y como siempre, agradecidos y contestados los review n_n<p> 


	3. Citas

Hay algo que quiero acotar, y es que el número total de drabbles será de ocho; esto no quiere decir que no esté abierta a sugerencias o peticiones, siempre y cuando sea en número par. Sólo tienen que dejarme en review alguna frase o palabra en específico y yo veo como la desarrollo n_n

No les quito más tiempo…hay les van dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Citas  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Referencia a Matsuo Bashô, revisar aclaratoria al final.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 232

3. Citas

Ni mencionar las "citas" (_El chiquillo se empeñaba en llamar así a sus rutinarias salidas) _mas no lograban siquiera hallar un punto en común en la amplia gama de títulos de Bashô* para conformarse con una conversación, para Takatsuki eso no era más que otra tediosa tarea de literatura _lo cual resultaba ofensivo para el titular de la materia,_ se separaban en las estanterías hasta que el mayor saliera cargado con nuevas bolsas de libros.

Para ir al cine ocurría algo similar, nunca exhibían una película decente desde el punto de vista de ambos, alguno terminaba cediendo por el otro sin lograr encontrar nada que realmente le llamase la atención. _Yoh veía películas de mocosos con problemas hormonales, y Shinobu se aguantaba el sueño en los documentales históricos de guerra que tanto emocionaban a su compañero. _

Luego de soportar la película de suerte que tocara ese día, debatían entre _ir a casa _o _seguir paseando_ hasta que alguno se hartara _Shinobu _o el otro cediera _Miyagi_ para lograr una decisión. Solo lograban un acuerdo cuando el estómago de ambos hombres exigiera comida, cuyo pacto duraba segundos hasta que la pregunta del millón volvería a revolver los aires _¿Qué cenamos? _Y otra guerra muda se asomaba entre _comida chatarra con mucha fritura_ y _ensaladas dietéticas bajas en colesterol_…cualquier cosa preferible a regresar a casa y volver a comer los repollos siempre inmejorables de Takatsuki.

* * *

><p>*Matsuo Bashô, famoso poeta japonés del período Edo, uno de los cuatro grandes maestros del haiku (una de las formas de poesía tradicional japonesa más extendida, su temática está relacionada con la naturaleza) Es él ídolo poético de Miyagi.<p> 


	4. Paciencia

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Paciencia  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Ninguna  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 258

4. Paciencia

Entre tantas cosas posibles que podrían diferenciar a Yoh de su compañero se agregaba una marcada línea en tinta roja en cuanto a discrepancia...una cualidad y habilidad que todo ser humano posee en mayor o menor grado _aunque algunos estén empeñados en eliminarla de su naturaleza_ y eso era la paciencia. Aquella capacidad de esperar sin altercados de calma cualquier situación sujeta a cambios emocionales y/o físicos sin entorpecer el raciocinio. Nadie sabía aquello mejor que el profesor, teniendo que soportar horas diarias de revoltosos _abusadores y mal educados _estudiantes quienes no se dignaban a colaborar para poder aliviar el estrés diario en una sociedad tan agitada como la japonesa; eso sumado a los malos tragos que de vez en cuando le hacía pasar su colega Hiroki, al recibir su _bien merecido_ décimo grito del día por andar desquitando su aburrimiento con él.

Eso sumado a tener que llegar tarde por el tráfico y mal alimentado a su departamento, para encontrarlo hecho un desastre cada vez que su pequeño amante _olvidaba _que su casa propia estaba _al lado _a fuerza de costumbre y por ende, sus actividades no tan productivas de la tarde-noche se agregaban al desastre que siempre queda de una u otra forma en un apartamento de soltero.

A veces llegaba mas muerto de cansancio que vivo, y para colmo debía sacar _paciencia_ y fuerza de donde no la tenía para remediar los mil y un problemas que a un adolescente podía acontecer en 24 horas 7 días a la semana…por suerte _él era muy paciente_.

* * *

><p>¡Espero sus ideas! *o*<p> 


	5. Experiencia

Me tardé un buen tiempo en bajar este dúo de drabbles, y eso que pretendía resistirme a hacerlo hasta tener terminado el otro par siguiente (que serían el número 9 y 10) pero no me fue posible, tareas y exámenes son enemigos de las musas de la inspiración y el tiempo ¬¬

Espero pronto poder contar con algo más de tiempo para desarrollar ese par de historias extras que quiero sacar de los apuntes de estos dos *n*

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Experiencia  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Me quedó algo poético este drabble XD  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 270

5. Experiencia

Ni hablar de la experiencia que con la edad se adquiere, con los errores se confirma y con las enseñanzas se confiere. Con su agitada vida y los tropiezos de ella, Miyagi sabia que habían muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse y otras que habían valido la pena; pero con saberlo no bastaba, ya que no podía hacer nada al respecto…no hasta ahora, en que una nueva "experiencia" nunca antes vivida cobraba nombre y apellido: Takatsuki Shinobu.

Ese chico era una masa de emociones y sentimientos puros y explosivos, que van perdiendo pulcritud a lo largo del tiempo por la rudeza con que son marcadas las experiencias; como si día a día la humanidad buscara más y más excusas para apartarle de su lado, pero él no les daría el gusto a los sin sabores de la adultez _porque más que para corromper su adolescencia_ el docente estaba allí para brindarle apoyo, consejo y serenidad, a cambio de poder renovar sus propias y escasas piezas de brillantez y gozo, con esa chispa pegajosa y atesorada de poder levantarse tras caer mil veces cuando se es joven y de corazón fuerte.

Experiencia e inocencia van de la mano. Ambas caras opuestas de una misma moneda, en algún momento todos vivimos ambas situaciones de diferentes formas…desde no saber anudarse una corbata hasta poder expresar sin pena las palabras más cursis de una muchacha enamorada.

Solo bastaba aprender _o recordarlas según sea el caso,_ todas aquellas veces en que nuestros corazones han sido tocados, para aprender de nosotros mismos. Después de todo Miyagi y Shinobu eran dos partes inversas de dos mundos iguales.


	6. Vicios

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Vicios  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Espero algún día Miyagi y Usami-san dejen de fumar u_u  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 340

6. Vicios

Aparatos electrónicos, reproductores, formatos de video, tecnología móvil…de ser posible, el mayor prefería mantenerse alejado de ellos salvo por lo estrictamente necesario; no es muy de su estilo andar todo el día pegado a un teléfono celular de esos que causan artritis en los pulgares, dolor de espalda y cabeza al estar expuesto a la luz de la computadora, y la sordera a largo plazo por escuchar a volumen excesivamente alto esas canciones de ritmos pesados y agitados. _No._ Miyagi Yoh no es de la era tecnológica, mucho menos del modernismo y continuo cambio que ello conlleva.

–Es como un vicio– hablaba al aire, soltando el último suspiro de su cigarro, apagándolo contra el cenicero –¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó el otro ser vivo en la sala de recepción, instalado en el suelo de frente a la consola X-BOX que le retaba por el record número 1 con su propio nombre. Shinobu estaba hiperactivo luchando contra _sí mismo_ para superar su puntaje, obtenido un fin de semana de más de 12 horas de juego diario –Son como un vicio, esos video juegos tuyos– aclaró, posicionándose de pie tras el chico sin mucho agrado por el control en las manos de éste –¿Y tú que vas a hablar de vicios? ¿Eh? fumador compulsivo– chasqueó la lengua sin voltear a verlo, con disgusto al distraerse un segundo y ser herido su personaje.

–Tienes razón, tenemos vicios muy feos– afirmó, sentándose un poco a su lado –¿Me prestas el tuyo? – Miyagi extendió la mano amablemente, el joven pensó dos segundos antes de guardar la data avanzada ese día y cederle el mando a su pareja, _sería entretenido ver a Miyagi hacer el ridículo con una consola…pero mejor aún, lo mantendría alejado de la nicotina un rato, por su propio bien._

–Te la presto, pero no pierdas– cambió el juego a puzle. _Perdiendo a las 4 horas, luego de avanzar hasta el nivel 38…_después de todo, la tecnología no era tan mala. Menos aun si está basada en la vida real y sus maneras de virtualizarla.

* * *

><p>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por los comentarios .<p> 


	7. Besos

Ya tengo listos dos más, creo que ésta pequeña tabla concluirá con 10 drabbles en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Besos  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias: **Leve lime  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 425

7. Besos

Porque _quería_, simplemente quería demostrarle que lo amaba muy en contra de lo que Miyagi llegara a pensar con sus inmaduras y contradictorias acciones. Él nunca iniciaba, _al menos no premeditadamente,_ los escasos contactos labiales _y sexuales _que tenían de vez en cuando, ya que sabía que sus vidas tan distantes, cronológicamente hablando, acaparaban responsabilidades en diferentes ámbitos que no siempre concordaban en sus agendas. Y en sus estados de humor.

Ese fin de semana habría una prueba de fuego que Takatsuki Shinobu tomaría por su cuenta…¡es que después de ver a su nee-san y su novio besarse apasionadamente se sentía como un niño! Un niño sin nada erótico ni pasional que ofrecer a su pareja mucho mas experimentada en _todo ámbito _de relaciones. La oportunidad de uno en un millón: _fin de semestre, tareas adelantadas, un día de cierre en su facultad por reparaciones _ no se presentaba siempre, y no la dejaría pasar ¡no señor! El día jueves llegó entre planes amorosos, novelas románticas y _manga_, mucho pero mucho manga shoujo…hoy tomaría la iniciativa, sorprendiendo al adulto al llegar.

" _Nada de lechugas mutantes, desastre en el apartamento, ni malas caras" _se auto-impuso esa condición antes de llegadas las 8 de la noche, con tiempo al evitar hacer la cena, compró unos bentos en el conbini y se preparó mentalmente al escuchar las llaves en el picaporte.

–Estoy en casa– anunció el docente, habiendo recibido un mensaje esa mañana de parte de su pequeño terrorista (_Hoy me quedaré en tu casa )_con eso sabia que algo se traía entre manos. –B-bienvenido– sonrió lo menos forzado que podía.

La cena transcurrió normal, _mejor _de lo que se esperaba Yoh sin tantos seres verdes en su plato, al momento de limpiar la mesa para darse un baño, el mayor atajó a su chiquillo por la espalda, sonrojándole al hablarle en la nuca.

–Shinobu-chin…tenías muchas ganas de verme hoy ¿verdad? – susurró con voz grave; antes de negarse y gritar avergonzado como por lo general hacía, el aludido recordó la disposición para ese día y no se negó –S-si– asintió en voz baja, volteándose , sin verle a los ojos se abalanzó a sus labios siendo atajados gustosamente por los otros. Se separaron lentamente y Miyagi sonrió –Vamos a tomar un baño Shinobu-chin…dejé el calentador de agua a temperatura para la ducha de esta noche– el universitario se sorprendió del tono tan _sugestivo _del profesor titular de literatura y recordó un _pequeño _detalle.

Cayendo en cuenta, no era el _único _que no tendría que ir a la universidad mañana.


	8. Trabajo

Gracias a luxie-chan quien me dio la palabra clave "trabajo" sobre la cual desarrollé éste drabble ¡es para ti! n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Trabajo  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Revisar aclaratorias al final.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 500

8. Trabajo

Vacaciones de verano, en una palabra: descanso. Pero no todo es vagancia, al menos no para Takatsuki en ese verano en particular, y eso es debido a su autoimpuesta _necesidad _de trabajar…Miyagi entiende la intención del chiquillo de querer valerse por sí mismo, al buscar una fuente de ingreso momentánea para tener algo de reserva propia para gastar en algún momento dado.

Lo que no entiende, es _cuál podría ser_ ese momento "de necesidad" que puede estar arrastrando a Shinobu-chin a sacrificarse varias veces a la semana al ir y venir de su trabajo en el conbini*, cuándo por lo general, en esas mismas fechas de Julio, estaría durmiendo hasta tarde y perdiendo el tiempo alegremente por la casa (la suya, la de su hermana) o, inclusive, empujando al mayor para salir con él.

Así que, momentáneamente decide no preguntar, y asume el papel de un mero espectador para llegar al quid del asunto. Y es justo al caer la tarde de un domingo, en su departamento, cuándo la respuesta a sus cavilaciones abre la puerta con llave y entra determinada, y algo avergonzada:

–Viejo, vamos el próximo fin de semana a un mishuku*– el rubor en sus mejillas parece querer desvirtuar la firmeza con la que "ordena" a Yoh en un intento de brindar una opción de salida. Éste suspira, apagando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero en su mesa en la sala de estar.

–No soy especial fanático de los onsen*, pero no nos vendría mal un cambio de aire ¿a cuál te gustaría ir? Debo llamar con tiempo para la reservación– acostumbrado a asumir el papel dirigente, billetera en mano, por lo general termina "salvando" los desastres en que concluyen las salidas sugeridas por el Universitario. Pero algo es diferente esta vez. Y Miyagi lo presiente al observar como los mofletes se inflan en un frustrado puchero por parte del otro.

–No es eso lo que quiero decir. Ya tengo la reservación ¡te estoy invitando, viejo idiota!–. Y allí cae su respuesta: estaba trabajando para invitarle un fin de semana en las termas. Y cae otra cosa, una bolsa ligera y abultada con varios papeles y panfletos de distintas posadas, que terminan desperdigadas a sus pies.

Y aunque ahora deba ordenar de nuevo la sala, se siente estúpidamente feliz, algo condescendiente con su lado _adulto responsable _que le reprende por no lanzarle al chico un consejo/regaño de "…_prioridades en la vida, ahorra para tu universidad "_y un largo e insulso etcétera que no van al caso.

Y la excusa es que Shinobu ha demostrado ser responsable al trabajar y no quejarse, invertir en algo productivo para un merecido descanso y ha tomado la decisión propia de qué hacer con el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Además…_¿a quién crees que engañas, Miyagi? _ Imposible negar que le encanta la idea de pasar un agradable fin de semana con su pequeño terrorista que viene a tirarle a la cara una peculiar manera de agradecer un año más a su lado.

* * *

><p>*Minshuku: es una especie de ryokan (un tipo de alojamiento tradicional que originalmente se creó para hospedar viajeros a corto plazo) que posee características más modestas y a un precio más bajo que éste. Las diferencias entre un ryokan y un minshuku son mínimas.<p>

*Onsen: aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón.

*Conbini: tienda de conveniencia (convenience store), es un establecimiento con menos de 500 m², con un horario comercial superior a las 18 horas, un periodo de apertura de 365 días del año. De ahí el nombre popular de 24 horas.

En este pequeño drabble y en su reducido espacio-tiempo, es el aniversario de _noviazgo_ de estos dos.


	9. Creencias

Ya tengo listo el número 11, pero necesito más palabras para elaborar el 12 ¿alguna idea? ¡pásenla por review!

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Creencias  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias: **Ninguna  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 289

9. Creencias

Un punto clave en su peculiar y _controversial _relación no sólo se basaba en su diferencia de edades y estatus. No sólo el haber compartido la relación política de ser ex cuñados, ni que el Director de la Univesidad de Mitsuhashi, por ende _Jefe _de Miyagi, sea ni más ni menos que el _padre _del joven hiperactivo terrorista y por consecuencia, su_ ex suegro_; sino el hecho de haber sido criados en diferentes ámbitos. Uno en la cultura occidental, otro en la oriental, y eso radica ampliamente en sus respectivas _creencias._

Shinobu cree en el _destino_, en que nada ocurre 'porque si', que los hechos no están aislados entre ellos y que cada uno de los actos, decisiones y motivaciones que uno tome en la vida están íntimamente ligados a esas pequeñas huellas que el _destino _va dejado a modo de pistas a seguir, para guiarles hacia un _predeterminado futuro_ o encuentro.

You, en cambio, _no cree en tal cosa como el destino_, lo 'predestinando' o lo 'absolutamente _irremediable'. _Para él, el destino no es más que la sobreestimada superposición de _casualidades_ de la vida que van dejado opciones tras ella, y que cada opción que uno escoja no es _por obra de lo destinado, _sino por decisión propia y todo lo que ésta conlleva. Uno labra su futuro con sus propias manos, a base de herramientas llamadas _experiencias._

Y a pesar de eso, aunque contradictorio en ambos sentidos, es gracias a las casualidades del destino que se encontraron aquel día cualquiera en una calle conocida.

Uno da gracias al destino, otro a las casualidades caprichosas de la vida…pero no pueden negar que conocerse les _cambió la vida._

_ Ellos creen en el otro, porque es su destino más inmediato._


	10. Clases

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Clases  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias: ** Ninguna.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 217

10. Clases

Una clase insoportablemente aburrida de esas sin anda que dejar más que _bostezos_. Más de la mitad del total de la sección (la que se dignó a asistir) estaba en proceso de dormirse. Y precisamente en esos infructuosos momentos de absoluto letargo, Shinobu se dedicaba a pensar, _principalmente para no quedar dormido sobre el escritorio _y también por que quería hacerle un lindo gesto, en que podría cocinar esa tarde en su departamento para invitar "casualmente" a cenar a Miyagi. Se sonrió y se desesperezó, sacando una hoja en blanco para comenzar a crear el menú. Ya después pediría los apuntes de la clase, por ahora debía de elaborar una receta.

Miyagi estaba cansado y adormecido tanto o más que sus alumnos, agotados por la temporada larga de exámenes. Pero a diferencia de ellos, él no debía demostrar sus inmensas ganas de soltar el itinerario de la materia y terminar la lección de ese día. Así que procuro repetir la información aprendida de memoria y pensar en cuanto le gustaría llegar a casa y que Shinobu-chin le recibiera con una cena decente.

Bien sabía que no había esperanza de que su pequeño compañero mejorara su cocina, pero al menos podría distraerse un rato conversando con él de su día.

Antes de notarlo, la clase había terminado amenamente.

* * *

><p>Éste último drabble fue escrito en mi cuaderno de apuntes en plena clase, entre un concierto de bostezos y mensajería de texto e.e eso es lo que ocurre cuando tu profesor tiene cero pedagogía, y se dedica a contar historias para dormir a los alumnos ¬¬<p> 


	11. Celos

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Celos  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Dedicado a luxie-chan en Fanfiction y a Mary en Amor Yaoi, por ambas coincidir en la sugerencia de la palabra "celos" :)  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 416

11. Celos

Miyagi Yoh no es ingenuo, mucho menos idiota y no padece de insuficiencia amorosa hacia sí mismo como para engañarse; sabe reconocer las emociones, tanto negativas como positivas, que le acontecen y una de las que mejor conoce es aquel enemigo de la confianza, esa debilidad posesiva e insegura que se alimenta de los espacios entre líneas de los contratos amorosos: los celos. Los mezquinos celos, esa arma de doble filo que puede ser bastante peligrosa si no se sabe controlar y en momentos como este, en los que está sentado en su escritorio sin Kamijou cerca como para tener que fingir "paz interna" y asfixiándose en el humo de la tóxica nicotina, se da cuenta que nunca habían sido tan recurrentes en su vida como ahora, por Shinobu.

No soporta verlo reír y hablar tan descuidadamente con su amigo extranjero, no se puede calmar cuando ve alguna jovencita acercándosele con claras intenciones de "algo más que un _hola_" y no se haya cuando él debe frecuentar otras casas o compañeros por trabajos de grupo.

¡Y todo eso le enferma! Le enerva saber que solo terminó de conocer esa faceta suya cuando el _terrorista _apareció para voltear su mundo. Tiene celos de Shinobu, porque aunque él lo ignore, lo conoce mejor que sí mismo.

Y se siente idiota por un rato, lo suficientemente idiota como para golpearse la cabeza repetidas veces contra la mesa de trabajo hasta que empieza a dolerle la frente. Se frota el ceño y decide dejar de pensar _sólo en Shinobu _para pensar en _cómo lidiar con ello. _Y es allí cuando se da cuenta de algo: está consciente de sus celos.

Lo que indica que aún no está lo suficientemente cegado por ellos y aso quiere decir ¡que aún no ha perdido la pelea!

Porque los celos significan dos cosas: el no confiar en las dos partes de la pareja. Y Yoh confía en sí mismo, confía en el amor que se profesan y sobre todo _confía en Takatsuki Shinobu. _El único chiquillo que le ha hecho perderse y encontrarse mil veces a sí mismo.

Y eso, piensa, _debe significar algo más que simples celos. _Tan solo tiene altibajos como cualquier ser humano, como cualquier otro hombre. Como cualquier _pareja. _

–Y así es como debe ser– se palmea levemente la cara, se levanta de la silla y se dirige a su próxima clase. No va a dejar que sus celos le venzan, no cuando hay emociones mucho más hermosas por sentir


	12. Amor

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Amor  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Post lime.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 256

12. Amor

Fuera de sus sentimientos en común, no tenían más nada que compartir…pero eso no es un problema, cuando se está enamorado y dispuesto a aprender de la pareja. Al menos ese pensamiento les insuflaba la paciencia que a veces perdían, por desesperarse al intentar entenderse; solo los pequeños momentos _por lo general, aquellos cuando terminaban de amarse en la madrugada, entre el sueño y la vigía_ demostraban que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

–Viejo…– llamaba quedo, a escasos segundos de dormirse. Con cansancio por el placer y abatido por las emociones y el esfuerzo físico.

–¿Hmm?– exhausto para quejarse por el mal apodo, sólo propició monosílabos en respuesta al darle a entender que _seguía _despierto. –Te quiero– escondía su rostro contra la almohada, Miyagi no tuvo que adivinar que estaba avergonzado por eso le acariciaba los cabellos cariñosamente –Lo sé Shinobu, lo sé. Yo también – contestaba tras un bostezo y una sonrisa cansina, cayendo dormidos en un abrazo mutuo. Inconscientemente se aferraban el uno al otro como si fuesen lo más preciado, algo imposible de soltar por temor a que se escapara…entre esas sábanas habían muchas emociones y recuerdos mezclados con risas y lágrimas, solo quedaba afianzarse a aquel cuerpo ajeno que despertaba pasiones en sus vidas rutinarias. Con sus diferencias pesantes en más aspectos de los que pudieran contar, solo los unía un punto en común, solo uno, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para armarlos de resolución: se querían, hasta el punto de soportarse _y muchísimo más._

Después de todo ¿quién dijo que amar era fácil?

* * *

><p>Y con esto doy por finalizado, al menos por ahora, esta serie de drabbles *aplausos* aunque no descarto la posibildad de agregar un par mas de historias en cuanto se me ocurran XD<p>

Por el momento y hasta que decida lo contrario, este fic ha terminado ¡gracias por leer y comentar! nos vemos en otra junjou historia *o*


	13. Virus

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Virus  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Inspirado en el acto 9 de la Terrorist del Volumen 11 del manga.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 575. Por extensión de palabras es una viñeta, no un drabble.

13. Virus

Hora del almuerzo en la Universidad T, los compañeros de Shinobu comen con él en la cafetería del sitio y surge –como es costumbre- alguna conversación/queja de alguno de ellos acerca de sus parejas. Un chico se lamenta lo mal cocinera que es su novia y sin embargo, confiesa, no se atreve a reprocharle para no menospreciar sus férreos esfuerzos en la cocina; Shinobu piensa en Miyagi, en su monótona comida y se pregunta si ya se habrá aburrido. Le preguntan, y tras aclararle a sus compañeros que él está saliendo con alguien _diecisiete años mayor _y dejarles con la boca abierta, se va a hacer la compra para la cena de ese día.

_Calabazas en oferta_: Buena oportunidad para cambiar el menú.

Llega a la casa y la encuentra vacía, se dispone a preparar la cena antes de que aparezca el dueño y cuando está por romper la mesa empotrada de la cocina _por no poder cortar la calabaza, _escucha la puerta abrirse y entra su hermana mayor. Se extraña de ver a su _neesan _en casa de Miyagi, ella explica que vino a devolverle un par de películas en DVD que tomó prestadas y es allí cuando el universitario sospecha que Yoh la sigue frecuentando.

Ella hace la cena _bastante comestible _y Shinobu se siente inseguro e inútil, pero sus inquietudes son sacudidas por una pregunta directa de la mujer _"¿Yoh está saliendo con alguien"? _ y en ese momento, muere por gritarle abiertamente que _si está saliendo con alguien, y ese _alguien_ se _llama Takatsuki Shinobu.

Risako no cree en el amor eterno y se lo hace saber a su hermanito: que lo más seguro es –y opta por sacar a colisión el ejemplo _tabú_- que esa estrecha e irrompible relación de "amor eterno" con aquella profesora que terminó por destruir la _suya, _no era más que una obsesión de Miyagi. Una enfermedad. Un _virus._

El aludido regresa a su hogar, encuentra a su ex mujer cocinando y automáticamente siente el apetitoso aroma del curry de calabaza. Risako no ha perdido su excelente sazón y lo comprueba al saborear el estofado hirviendo. Él, como caballero, le agradece la cortesía de cocinarle cuando lleva un tiempo sin comer en casa y Shinobu, como una granada sin pestillo, le escupe a la cara que Miyagi _tiene un amante a quien quiere mucho._

Termina por echarla de la casa y, furioso, explota.

Se auto-recrimina el enamorarse de un _viejo,_ un viejo diecisiete años mayor que él y sin ningún rasgo especialmente resaltante ni atractivo. ¡Y le culpa! Aún cuando Miyagi se siente ofendido, le culpa de haberle _contagiado. _De haberle transmitido ese _fatal _virus que le tiene prendado a él. Una bacteria más poderosa que el destino mismo y capaz de tumbar los estándares y parámetros de un adolescente normal.

Un virus llamado amor.

Está consciente de lo _enfermo _que está. Enfermo por quererle. Por desearle. Por sentirle. Y se lo hace saber…hacen el amor en un impulso, luego de mermada la adrenalina y las hormonas estabilizadas, el adulto hace acto de presencia y sonriéndole al joven, le recuerda sus palabras:

–Miyagi ya tiene un amante que lo quiere mucho. Nada más cierto que eso

El menor se sonroja y estúpidamente le pide al docente que le _dé la cura _a ese fuerte virus. Yoh se niega, él nunca le _dará ningún remedio para esa enfermedad. _Porque él también la padece, y morirá feliz por ello.

* * *

><p>La última vez que le agregué un cap a esta serie de drabbles fue en junio del año pasado...tiene su tiempo y para ser sincera, esperaba poder traerles muchos capítulos de una vez, pero entre publicar historias de otros fandoms y no conseguir inspiración para éste fic, a duras penas logro traerles dos u_u me da como cosita presentarme así tan de la nada, pero bueno...la vez pasada les dije que "estaba finalizado hasta nuevo aviso" ¿no? pues, lo declaro reabierto y solicito su ayuda e ingenio con palabras claves para los futuros drabbles. Espero no haberme oxidado con estos dos xD háganmelo saber, ¿si?<p> 


	14. Acoso

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Acoso  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**Ninguna.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 456

14. Acoso

–¡Ahh, voy a morir de aburrimiento!

Y acompañando a tal frustrante afirmación, Shinobu suspiraba por quinta vez en el cuarto de hora que lleva sentado ante la PC, cuyo monitor yacía apagado momentos antes en consecuencia de la misma desidia de no saber qué hacer exactamente ante el aparato. Todo cuánto _debía _realizar en el computador ya estaba resuelto, el problema radicaba meramente en lo que _quería _hacer y no hallaba como.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a gastar sus escasos tiempos libres en soledad. Cuando contaba con algún fin de semana largo, o vacaciones, o cualquier festividad no laborable o académica, buscaba salir con Miyagi o en su defecto, quedarse en casa a su lado; pero justo en ese momento el profesor no estaba en su departamento.

Horas antes, Takatsuki, quien ahora estaba en su propio piso, había allanado la morada vecina tras finalizar el reporte que debía entregar a su profesor en la clase siguiente y quería que Yoh le echara un vistazo al informe (al menos, esa sería la excusa) pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Ni una nota. Era obvio que había salido desde tempranas horas y ya entrada la tarde aún no mostraba señales de regresar inmediatamente.

Los primeros eternos minutos fueron de impulsivas llamadas y mensajes de texto en cadena para averiguar su ubicación, estaba a punto de buscarlo donde-sea-que-estuviera cuando recordó que era viernes. Los viernes siempre llegaba tarde de la Universidad, y en fechas de evaluaciones los papeles se le acumulaban hasta retenerlo en la oficina hasta horas de la noche.

Suspiró de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño algo abarrotado.

Encendiendo ahora el televisor decidió que no se quejaría por la inexistente respuesta a sus llamadas y SMS, en cambio, esperaría a que llegara, así demostraría que confiaba en él, _que confiaba en que no lo encontraría abrazando a ese profesor-demonio de nuevo _y que lograría seguir la tarde en paz con su alma hasta que llegara a casa y-

–A la mierda, lo llamaré de nuevo

Y así prosiguió por un rato más, agotando la renta de consumo de su móvil en el proceso. Cuando el adulto regresó al departamento -fue directamente al contiguo- le extendió un sermón de cortesía y consideración y que _no te atendí porque estaba en la biblioteca hasta que me echaron por tu culpa _y que _dejara el acoso_.

Por un momento Shinobu se dio cuenta de algo: las horas de aburrimiento habían pasado sin notarlo porque estaba muy ocupado acosando a Miyagi como para percatarse. Sonrió complacido para sí.

–La solución es simple: llévame contigo la próxima vez– _aunque no me parezca el sitio más divertido para una cita pero mientras esté contigo estaré bien_.

El docente suspiró, derrotado.

–Como quieras, Shinobu-chin.

* * *

><p>Al principio este capítulo se iba a llamar "Aburrimiento" pero en vistas de que la actitud de Shinobu parecía más de un <em>stalker <em>que otra cosa, cambié el título xDu. Sigo abierta a sugerencias, así que no se contengan y lancen sus ideas chic s :)


	15. Enfermedad

**Título:** Momentos disparejos

**Capítulo:** Enfermedad

**Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku

**Notas/Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Palabras:** 342

15. Enfermedad

Cuando Miyagi vio de nueva cuenta el reloj de pulsera y no observó que se abriera la puerta de su apartamento, supo que algo andaba mal con Shinobu. Desde que entró a la Universidad y se mudó al departamento contiguo, Yoh había comenzado a darle el aventón al más chico hasta la institución y lo dejaba a poca distancia de las puertas de la edificación para evitar levantar sospechas, esa rutina se arraigó al dejarle una copia de la llave al estudiante y desde entonces desayunaban juntos en su casa antes de salir. Miyagi se aseguraba de tener reservas de comida en la nevera para impedir que Takatsuki cocinara por las mañanas al menos. La hora de partir se acercaba y no había rastros del otro.

Decidido a no retrasarse más, tomó el desayuno del menor y lo llevó hasta su casa. Una vez dentro y en vista de que no atendió al timbre, se dirigió a su cuarto y encontró a un resfriado Shinobu. Bullía en fiebre y conociéndole, podía apostar que no había tomado ningún medicamento.

Suspiró y tras una larga deliberación, decidió quedarse con él y cuidarle hasta que le bajara la fiebre. Compró varias bebidas energéticas y sueros y empezó a prepararle un caldo para combinar el descanso y la hidratación con nutrientes y medicina.

–Te pondrás bien muy pronto, Shinobu-chin

Sabía que el chico estaba profundamente dormido, pero le pareció divisar una tenue sonrisa cuando le colocó la compresa fría sobre la frente. El primer período de clases estaba por la mitad y la temperatura había disminuido un poco cuando optó por llamar al trabajo para avisar que faltaría. Le dijo a Kamijou que lo cubriera sin mayores explicaciones.

Tampoco había necesidad de llamar a su Jefe, el padre del menor, para comunicarle la situación…el cuidaría gustosamente de su joven terrorista. En momentos como esos, se alegraba enormemente de tener suficiente edad y experiencia para protegerlo con diligencia; le besó la frente y, esta vez, si observó plenamente su sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación para dejarle descansar.


	16. (In)dependencia

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: (In)dependencia  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias:**cambio importante de estilo narrativo a modo de prueba, texto relacionado al drabble "Enfermedad".  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 306

16. (In)dependencia

Normalmente odia que le traten como un niño, pero en momentos como esos, cuando le agobian 40º C de temperatura y el calor se vuelva una tortura, quiere que alguien le trate como un infante y le preste debida atención. Sea su hermana mayor, su madre; quizás su padre… pero quiere especialmente que sea Miyagi el que regrese rápidamente del trabajo y se siente a un lado de la cama a vigilar su fiebre, refrescar su frente con paños húmedos y le obligue a tomar una nutritiva sopa que le sabrá horrible, por lo que protestará, pero la tragará de todas formas y luego le agradecerá, a su manera, por cuidarlo.

Ya estoy mejor, te puedes ir le diría para no comprometerlo más aunque realmente desea que le masajee los hombros que lo están matando y él suspiraría indignado, algo ofendido por verle la cara de tonto, dándole un golpecito en la mejilla. ¿Crees qué te dejaré solo? Es evidente que aún tienes quebranto, le reclamaría mientras retira el termómetro de su boca y se pondría en pie para buscarle agua fría. Se dormiría irremediablemente antes de que volviera.

Pero ese no es el caso así que toma la medicina antes de que el dolor sea insoportable y se hace un caldo de pollo de sobre. Coloca una compresa fría en su cabeza y se duerme temprano. Se le pasan las horas y el subconsciente le despierta para recibir a Miyagi, que aún no ha llegado, por lo que revisa el celular, "Disculpa Shinobu-chin me surgió un problema. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto" lee y suspira. Se vuelve a acostar y a la mañana siguiente no se sorprende de encontrar un bol con agua y un par de paños secos en la mesa de noche, y a You durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.

* * *

><p>Me repito cada vez que actualizo, pero pienso dejar activo esto un tiempo mas, un par de meses quizás, a ver cuántos drabbles puedo sacar en lo que resta del año. No me he puesto fecha límite para completar esto (como lo habrán notado ya) pero si tengo un número final para cerrarlo: 30 drabbles es mi meta, y lo anuncio ahora, sino cuándo xD ¿reviews de condolencia? ;w; sugerencias de cualquier tipo no me vendrían mal e.e<p> 


	17. Corrupción

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Corrupción  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist, mención ligera de la antigua relación de Miyagi y Risako  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku. Los Conejos Negros tampoco me pertenece.  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias**: Drabble inspirado del capítulo n° 50 de "Los Conejos Negros" de KuroNoHatter, AU que recomiendo encarecidamente a quien le guste sufrir con buenas historias. No les dejo el enlace porque FF no deja, pero búsquenla por aquí si les interesa.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 398

17. Corrupción

Las emociones contenidas corrompen, eso lo sabe muy bien Miyagi, y, si lo piensa detenidamente, puede apostar que la mayoría de los adultos estarían de acuerdo con tal afirmación. Por eso, cuando ve a Shinobu apretar los dientes y exprimir en su puño de nudillos blanquecinos las lágrimas de frustración e ira que no deja correr, teme que empiece a corromperse. Sabe que está creciendo, que va ganado experiencias con el paso del tiempo y el sumar de vivencias, y con ello se va mermando esa efusividad explosiva de ser adolescente. De ser el Shinobu que él conoce. Por eso no quiere verlo enmascararse frente a sus ojos, donde un simple vistazo es suficiente para percatarse de que las emociones lo sobrepasan como una represa a punto de desbordarse por las grietas.

Juega con sus dedos, nervioso, buscando donde poner su mano en alguna otra parte que en el cuello de la camisa y suspira, con la voz quebrada y seca.

–Shinobu-chin…sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, y para lo que quieras decir; así que no te reprimas más.

Posa su extremidad sobre su hombro, palmeando con una firmeza que busca ser reconfortante, pero no sabe si tiene éxito en ello. Takatsuki niega un par de gimoteos mordiendo su labio inferior, pero la represa rebosa su borde y arrasa con un largo y lastimero lamento. Se abraza al mayor, manchando su traje negro ceniza y arrugando el prolijo planchado. Luego piensa, mientras ve el firmamento estrellado difuminarse en agua, que él, de los presentes es el más corrupto de todos. Parpadea para aclarar la vista y se le escapa una lágrima que le esclarece el corazón.

_Llora todo lo que quieras, grita, exprésate, para que no te arrepientas de haberte guardado ese veneno dentro._

El frío del ambiente no mitiga sus temblores, y la llamada de una mujer que nunca podría olvidar, queda y adormecida, como quien no tiene más voz para gastar, le avisa desde la puerta de la sala del velatorio:

–Shinobu, entra de una vez por favor…estamos esperándote para cerrar el ataúd de papá.

Risako le dirige una mirada lastimera y agradecida a You, y este le devuelve el gesto con comprensión y se da la vuelta. Mueve el abrazo que le prensa para tomarle la mano, acariciándole con precaución el dorso _Vamos Shinobu, todos estamos contigo. Yo estoy contigo. _No dejaré que te corrompas.


	18. Autocracia

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Autocracia  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias**: por extensión de palabras es una Viñeta. Shinobu bastante caprichoso, ubicado en los primeros meses de relación.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 563

18. Autocracia

–Recuérdame de nuevo porqué no puedo ir de copas contigo–exigió irreverente mientras hacía un mohín de disgusto. Miyagi ya empezaba a cansarse de hablar con la cabeza dura del chico.

–Porque eres menor de edad y no te van a dejar entrar al bar ni conmigo de chaperón– cambió ligeramente las palabras anteriores que tenía en la punta de la lengua por unas más tajantes, a ver si Shinobu se dignaba a dejarlo ir–, y voy tarde. Quién sabe cuántas copa se habrá tragado Kamijou mientras me espera– añadió para sí, lanzando un suspiro.

Takatsuki arrugó la nariz como si la sola mención del otro apestara.

–¿Quién es ese tal Kamijou? – Inquirió de mala forma. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba, pero fingir demencia para retenerlo más tiempo es lo mínimo que podría hacer para hacerle pagar la indiscreción de la vez pasada en el Departamento de Literatura; que apenas lo había visto un par de veces y ya lo odiaba (pues seguirás esperando). You parpadeó varias veces sin dar crédito –¿Otra vez? Es empleado de tu padre y mi colega, mi auxiliar de literatura, te lo he mencionado antes.

–Ah, ese histérico con poca pedagogía y serios problemas con el manejo de la ira, ¿no? – se bufó con cizaña, frunciendo los labios

–El mismo– admitió– , pero no es solo…temperamental, también es un excelente profesor, ¿sabes?–concilió mirando su reloj de pulsera.

–Mmm, entonces es mejor que tú y te va a quitar el puesto, es un peligro– siseó, cruzándose de brazos, determinado.

–No tanto así, Shinobu-chin. Tiene potencial y es diligente pero aún le falta experiencia y- –entonces es mejor que tú– acotó, interrumpiéndole. Eso le sacó un gruñido de impaciencia al mayor.

–Oye, no sé a dónde quieres llegar pero él no es mejor que yo y voy tarde a verlo, así que compórtate como el pequeño hombrecito que eres y asume tu rol con madurez.

–Eso haré: llamaré a papá para que lo despida, no puedo permitir que tu estabilidad económica sea perjudicada– terció, aunque no se creía capaz de tan caprichosa irreverencia, pero al menos lograría persuadirlo de incluirlo a él en sus planes antes que a Hiroki. Miyagi maquinaba con retenido enojo alguna forma de salirse de eso sin perjudicar a nadie (seguro Hiroki ya se había puesto a hablar solo) y optó por levantar arenilla.

–Eso sería bastante problemático. Si, bastante, porque si tu padre lo despide yo tendría que hacer mi trabajo de cátedra mas todo el suyo, que también es bastante, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo le tome a la universidad encontrar un suplente capacitado que tome su lugar. Probablemente solo me verías los domingos en la tarde, porque estaría toda la semana cansado y estresado. –Dramatizó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz antes de continuar – Y estoy viejo, ¿sabes? Eso podría causarme muchos problemas de salud. La presión arterial y todo eso …– se dio la vuelta, indignado y agregó con falsa tristeza: –Al menos voy a despedirme de él, de todas formas no lo veré más. – cerró la puerta rápidamente y se apresuró al pasillo antes de dejarle procesar su discurso.

Escuchó pasos presurosos y sollozos (muy masculinos, dicho sea de paso) y Shinobu se le enganchó a la espalda como un anzuelo. Miyagi tardó 10 minutos en despegárselo.

Camino al bar tuvo que aguantar también los reclamos de un Hiroki borracho, quejándose por teléfono.

* * *

><p>Última actualización del año, y no les dejo de regalo promesas de que "pronto actualizaré" porque les estaría mintiendo y me estaría atando la soga al cuello y no. No soy tan sacrificada. Lo que sí agradezco es, primeramente a Kuro-sensei por dejarme usar referencias a su fic (te amodio) y segundo, a los lindos lectores que me comenten sus palabras claves...sé que muchos no se acuerdan (hasta yo lo había olvidado) pero esto va de "diferencias" de toda índole entre ambos e.e ¡Hasta el próximo año! qué tengan unas lindas fiestas y un buen fin de año~<p> 


	19. Tiempo libre

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Tiempo libre  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias**: Diría que un leve caso de adicción al trabajo, como los que padecen casi todos los personajes de Nakamura.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 438

19. Tiempo libre

A veces, cuando el par de horas (o días libre) le parecen drenarse lentamente a cuenta gotas; y en las raras ocasiones donde Miyagi no siente que las aprovecha para adelantar trabajo o hacer las diligencias de su hogar, se siente culpable por no poder compartirlas con Shinobu.

Ahora que el chico está cursando la universidad y su carrera le exige atención y dedicación en más áreas de las qué él creía necesarias, se da cuenta de cuán grande y vacío puede parecer su apartamento. Y su oficina pasa a ser un refugio de falsa compañía de las hojas y tinta entre semana cuando no está Kamijou cerca para distraerse.

Apaga el cigarrillo que ha dejado consumirse a la mitad con los otros tres en el cenicero mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y se dispone a guardar la cajetilla casi intacta en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa de vestir, justo a tiempo para recordarse que anda en casa con un bermuda beige y una camiseta carmín, sin mangas y sin bolsillos. Suspira y ve las últimas volutas de humo desaparecer tras el ventilador y se recuesta del mueble que parece absolverle la vida.

"Desearía que Shinobu-chin viniera a verme…aunque sea para pedirme ayuda con alguna asignación" piensa egoístamente y se reprende por ser caprichoso. Es imposible, porque él no sabe que está en casa (no le avisó que salió temprano del trabajo ese viernes) y que no tiene mucho más por hacer hasta el lunes. Fecha en que Takatsuki comienza a rendir los exámenes del 2do año de Economía.

Ve la hora, las tres apenas, y sabe que Shinobu no llegará sino hasta después de media tarde. Se levanta animado cuando un rayo de sol amarillo le pega en la cara "Quizás debería comprar algo para comer y luego tomarlo juntos con el té" se apresura a la puerta, descolgando las llaves del llavero, y se sorprende bastante al ver como el pomo gira y la puerta se abre frente a él.

Takatsuki parpadea extrañado al encontrarlo en ropa casual y a esa hora en casa, y Miyagi mira curioso su mochila cruzada sobre el pecho y una bolsa de conbini en la diestra.

"Estoy en casa ¿qué haces tú aquí tan temprano?"

"Terminé antes de lo esperado y vine directamente"

"Salí temprano de clases, ¿algún problema?"

"No, ninguno…justo pensaba en pasar a buscarte"

Desvía la mirada avergonzado por su franqueza y You sonríe divertido.

Se da cuenta de que no necesita tener semanas libres de esparcimiento y descanso solitarias. Sólo necesita compartir con él sus contadas horas de descanso para sentir que valen la pena.


	20. Regalos

**Título:** Momentos disparejos  
><strong>Capítulo<strong>: Regalos  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Junjou Terrorist  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
><strong>NotasAdvertencias**: El prompt para este drabble fue una sugerencia de Dejiko  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 210

20. Regalos

Cuando se tiene dinero en la vida desde que se nace y a consta del esfuerzo previo de tus progenitores, , se obtienen beneficios y ventajas varias en comparación a los que tiene que trabajar y esforzarse por ello. Por eso es que cuando Shinobu recibe el depósito mensual con unos generosos ceros extra, decide invertirlos en algo para Miyagi, tras recordar que (como siempre) sus aspiraciones materiales no tienen razón de ser.

El pasado mes, en otro de sus intentos fallidos por cocinar algo comestible que terminó en unos cuantos cortes en los dedos y un rasguño peligrosamente cerca del ojo izquierdo de Miyagi, acabó por romper la estera de bambú de manera irreversible _no sabía que había que picar el salmón en una tabla aparte _fue su vaga excusa.

Habiendo aprendido a tropezones que no es bueno malgastar el dinero y que se debe invertir en algo útil al menos, decidió ir al centro de la ciudad a comprar un ayudante de cocina, comparando precios y marcas; así que cuando se lo entrega al día siguiente en su caja, envuelta, la sorpresa que se llevó fue grande al ver que Miyagi había optado por lo mismo.

Ahora con utensilios de cocina nuevos, podrían intentar algo juntos otra vez.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que aún siguen por aquí, y ya con este drabble alcanzamos la recta final de la historia...ya tengo el último, el 30, escrito pero no me vendría mal alguna sugerencia más para nutrir estas pequeñas historias de relatos de la vida diaria de esta pareja :)<p> 


End file.
